Jacket
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: It was when Seth looks over at the man that he immediately wants to order another beer just to have a reason to stay sitting on the stool. Ambrollins. Alternate Universe. Filled for prompt on Tumblr where Dean is the boss and Seth is his new employee, but they didn't know that when they hooked up.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Seth's plan wasn't to go out and have a random hookup with some hot guy at the bar tonight; really, it wasn't. He had been content to think that he was going to be spending a night in and preparing for his first day at his new job tomorrow. However, what you plan for isn't always what you end up getting. Instead of getting a relaxing night in to prepare, he was now at the bar, sitting in a stool and glaring at his phone where Roman – his <em>jolly good friend who had invited him out in the first place <em>– said that something came up. So much for having a nice night with a friend. The fucker.

Seth was sulking, it was true. He didn't have his head so far up his ass that he didn't know, but he had a beer in front of him and he was planning on leaving as soon as he finished it. It just didn't make sense to waste a perfectly good beer and not do anything with coming out in the first place. He was all dressed up in some hot as fuck jeans too. Roman really screwed him over on this one, he felt.

However, the job that Seth got was much more important than any of the drinking that he could have been doing that would have potentially left him hung over. He was shocked more than anything that he got hired onto the team after hearing so many people say that they got a call saying that they didn't get the job. Seth himself didn't even have to wait for the job. He just sat in the office talking to the boss's assistant – who said she did all of the boss's interviews because the actual boss could get a bit _off topic_ – and had left saying to come back the next Monday morning.

It was a local newspaper that was spreading like wildfire and they needed people to type more articles for strictly online readers and Seth had hopped on the opportunity. It was called _No Holds Barred Journal_ where the journalists didn't even need a degree. You just had to come in with a copy of writing where the topic is something you are passionate about and having your complete, honest thoughts on the matter with nothing being held back.

However, he had also heard that people had done the same thing, but included too many _personal opinions and beliefs _instead of being blunt and unbiased, so they missed the job opportunity. Seth had been so terrified that it would just be another job rejection, but was relieved when he heard that he had _gotten the job. _He must have been a lot better at writing than he originally thought, but his only worry was he took three days to write that paper and he didn't think he would ever get that much time to write a single article while he was working here.

He's almost through his beer, checking his phone again to see if Roman had replied to his passive-aggressive text, but there was nothing. He was about to polish off his bottle and call it a night when the seat to his right was suddenly being occupied. Without even looking, Seth felt affected by the man's presence. It was one of those presences that demanded to be acknowledge and there was waves of confidence coming off of this guy. Seth wasn't sure whether he immediately wanting to brush the guy off or drop to his knees and suck him off.

It was when Seth looks over at the man that he immediately wants to order another beer just to have a reason to stay sitting on the stool. He's a rough looking man, honestly. Dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans, a slightly wrinkled tank top. His hair was unruly and curly in just the right way and he already had this _smirk_ playing at the edges of his lips, like he _knows _exactly what his presence does to people. Seth licks his lips and takes the moment to finish off his beer, causing the roguish man to look over at him with that _smirk _that was there from before already.

"You don't look like you're having too good of a night," the man comments, his eyes searching Seth's face for just a moment before he's waving to the bartender and just holding a hand up to signal for _two_ and Seth assumes he's already buying Seth a drink. "You get left behind by your party or something, Princess, or are you pitifully trying to drink away the pain of a recent breakup?"

Seth scowls at the words now and almost wants to punch the guy in the face just to get that smirk off of his face. When was the last time that Seth felt so strongly so suddenly? Was that even healthy? "Let's go with option number one if I don't have any other," Seth deadpans, nodding gratefully at the man as he passes him one of the beers that the bartender brings over. "What about you?"

"I am the party," the man says, spreading his arms as if it explains everything and Seth is snorting as he takes a pull from his new bottle, shaking his head. "Name's Dean," he states after a moment, offering a hand to Seth.

Seth takes his hand firmly, shaking it. "Seth," he returns the favor after a moment, giving a smirk of his own that has Dean's eyes going to his lips. Really, the tension was growing by the moment and Seth would really have no problem with finding somewhere more private to go with this guy. "You buy every guy you meet a drink?"

Dean's lips twitch up slightly, but then settle into that _damn smirk_ again and his eyes flicker to Seth's. "Nah, I only buy drinks for the guys I wanna see in my bed. That something you're interested in or do I need to head on down the bar looking for a night of passion?"

Straight to the point and straight to Seth's cock, it seems. The way Dean says it, so crudely and so openly, with a heat behind it that makes Seth feel like his skin is already flushing and they're not even in the bedroom. "Might be something I'm interested in if you play your cards right," Seth replies after taking a drink from his beer to buy him time.

He watches as Dean takes a long pull from his own bottle before blue eyes are turning on Seth, arching an almost challenging eyebrow. "Aw, c'mon now, Princess. I've got a job to get to tomorrow just like everyone else and I need to let off a little steam so I can get to sleep. If you're not up for it, I'm not going to push. Promise. You're pretty, but there's a lot of pretty boys around."

Seth's lips twitch some, aggressively, like he wanted to snarl at Dean but was barely controlling himself. He wasn't just a pretty boy and he felt like he had something to prove to the guy. Dean was the kind of guy you meet that you just _immediately _want to one-up. So, Seth decides that there's nothing wrong with releasing a little stress before his first day and he's taking another drink.

"I'd at least like to finish my beer," is all Seth says and Dean is looking at him, almost in shock. Like he wasn't expecting to actually be able to get Seth. It makes Seth smirk around the lip of his bottle as he takes yet another pull from it.

"Damn, is that your thing?" Dean asks after a moment and Seth glances at him in confusion. "Complete _dicks_? Because seriously dude, I was just a complete dick then." Seth snorts and just stares at Dean, who is taking a large gulp of his beer. "I would apologize, but it's going to pay off in the end for the both of us. If you leave unsatisfied… Well, then I'll apologize."

"You're a cocky motherfucker," Seth tells him easily and Dean is choking as he goes to swallow his beer. As soon as he can breathe again, the man is laughing and Seth is concerned about how much he likes the sound.

"That could be the name of my autobiography," Dean agrees after his laughing had settled, and Seth feels like that just explains a whole lot about this guy.

They both end up finishing their beers and heading to their respective vehicles, Dean telling Seth to follow him back to his place. Seth feels like this is actually pretty calm compared to some of the other hookups that he's had in the past. The tension and crackling want is between them, sure, and Seth feels that familiar _stirring _in him, but it wasn't _rushed _like Seth felt it should be. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be concerning or not.

It was only when they were in the elevator to Dean's loft that Seth is suddenly pushed against the wall and Dean's hips are flush against his. That's when the temperature shoots up and they're both staring at each other, as if waiting for one of them to make the next move.

"I'm clean," Dean states after quick moment, "You?" All Seth can do is nod as his fingers wrap into Dean's jacket near his waist, his heart hammering in his chest. Dean leans forward and Seth is nearly whining as their foreheads touch. "Kissing okay with you or is that saved for a more special someone?"

"You talk too damn much," Seth says, leaning forward to close the distance, but the elevator doors are opening and Dean is stepping away with a cocky smirk. Seth automatically wants to punch him in the face again, but he's just falling after him as they move to Dean's door.

When the door opens, Seth has to admit he wasn't really expecting such a nice place from such a rough-looking man. There were papers sprawled everyone in the living room and kitchen and there was a broken glass on the floor to the right, but other than that, it was… _neat. _Clean.

"I'm pretty casual about all of this," Dean is saying now, voice casual just like he was saying, much different than their moment in the elevator. "But I'm actually pretty fucking turned on by the sight of those jeans and would love to see how you look _out of them_. So, if we can _get to that_."

Seth is frozen in his spot for a moment as Dean is toeing out of his boots and shrugging off his leather jacket, but his brain comes back to life when Dean arches a brow at him. It was within moments that they were both nearly to nothing and Dean was tugging him towards the rather large bed.

"You a top or a bottom?" Dean is murmuring, his fingers wrapping around Seth's waist. Dean sits at the edge of the bed and his lips are teasing along Seth's chest, making Seth's knees feel a bit shaky already.

"Depends on the situation," Seth mutters, trying to keep his voice level as Dean laves a tongue over one of his nipples, teasing it lightly with his teeth. He arches some, his fingers pushing into Dean's hair as the man moves to give his other nipple the same attention. "I-I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to get home early tonight. First day of my job tomorrow and I would really hate to be late."

"Shame," Dean murmurs, resting his chin on Seth's pectoral as he looks up at him with a smirk. "Guess we'll just have to make this quick."

Without preamble, Dean is yanking Seth's briefs down – his half-hard shaft stiffening further as the fabric slides over it – and being pulled down onto Dean's lap. His hands slide from Dean's hair to his shoulders quickly, his eyes widening. "Got something about being in control, don't you?" Seth huffs out and Dean is grinning, twirling a bottle of lube around in his fingers and Seth doesn't even know when that got there.

Seth's heartbeat is already picking up, his eyes searching Dean's face before he's leaning in to press his lips against the other man's. Dean's lips part immediately, slotting their lips together smoothly and easily. Seth honestly couldn't believe this was happening, but Dean's fingers – slick now – rub over his hole and he's already quivering in anticipation.

It's a quick, but thorough, preparation that has Seth to the brink too many times before Dean is giving him just _less than what he needs for him to come _before Dean is pulling his own boxers off. He's hard, painfully so, and Seth has never been more turned on in his life than he is right now and isn't that just horrible?

He's pushing Dean down after the condom is put on, down onto his back, causing the rough-looking man to look up at him in some surprise, before that smirk is coming back to his lips. He's lining Dean to his entrance quickly, wanting nothing more than to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

When he sinks down, it's like the fire in him roars higher and brighter and _hotter_. He's filled slowly, forcing himself to relax, attempting to push his hair out of his face, but only proving to make it worse. Dean's hand is reaching, pushing it out of the way, then grabbing on and pulling him down to him for a kiss.

Seth is arching at the slight change in position, sinking further down onto Dean's length, the girth of his shaft causing Seth to moan against his lips. Their kiss was messy, uncoordinated, and when their thighs were pressed firmly together, Seth was panting into it.

The room felt like it had risen several degrees and Seth thinks he's melting as Dean is hugging him close and rolling them over so the short-haired man is above him, their foreheads pressed together. It's a slow withdraw and a push in that has Seth arching, his head tossed back to allow Dean to kiss at his neck.

They find a rhythm, Seth's hand lightly teasing over his own shaft, making him shudder heavily ever few moments. Their lips find each other again, bodies sliding together perfectly. Seth doesn't know why he's not thinking of this as a one night stand anymore, but the first time of many.

Dean's movements get more frantic with each passing moment and Seth is wrapping his hand fully around his shaft, stroking with each thrusts. The room is a sound of slick noises and loud moans. It was like running towards a finish line, but never wanting to reach it.

Seth is the first that comes, his body tensing as he comes over his hand and his chest, making a loud moan. Dean follows shortly after, just breathing heavily against Seth's neck, his hand tangled into the man's hair.

It's a short time later that Dean grabs tissues for them to clean up with and he's disposing of the condom. He's apologizing because it's nearly midnight and Seth is waving him off, giving a lazy grin and running a finger along Dean's arm, saying something about hoping to see him again. They both get dressed – Dean just in his boxers and Seth fully.

Dean is a gentleman who walks Seth to the door and murmurs a 'good luck on your first day' that should have been awkward but it doesn't really feel all too awkward. Seth smiles and looks down, catching one of the papers on the floor and not really comprehending the name of the paper until after the door was shut and he was in the elevator.

_No Holds Barred Journal. _Maybe he was just a fan, but that would just be wishful thinking, wouldn't it?

Seth goes home and sleeps well, too relaxed and sated not to, if a little sore. It's the next morning as he gets dressed and jerks off in the shower to the memories that he really hopes he didn't just had sex with a coworker. That would be really awkward to explain to the boss.

He's dressed in casual wear because _No Holds Barred Journal _had no dress code. He just wore jeans and a tee and some sneakers and both hoped and dreaded he might see Dean again while thinking about if he had ever seen the name Dean in the newspaper.

As he sits down at his desk and pulls everything up – there's a little checklist for him to look at that was very thankful, actually – he hears someone coming from the elevator with a pep to their step like it was the best day of their life.

"Alrighty, folks!" comes an all too familiar voice and Seth wanted to slam his face into the desk in embarrassment. "Folks, Jesus Christ, how old am I? 60? Let's reward that. Alright, all you little bastards! There, doesn't that sound better? Much more like me… I'm just going to step onto your desk here, 'cuse me. Why the fuck am I acting nice? I pay for everything in this damn office, watch your phone." Seth didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Alright," the voice continues, "So, we have a few more writers who are going to be writing for our strictly online paper and I want to say hello to all of you. You may or may not know me, but I am Dean Ambrose and I am your fucking boss. All I expect from you assholes is that you're as blunt as possible and do everything to piss people off, really. Why don't all of my new bastards stand up?"

Seth isn't even looking at him, but he looks up now as he stands to find that Dean is indeed standing on a desk – the desk of the woman who had done Seth's interview. She is just glaring at him like this is normal and Seth wouldn't be surprised if it was. Dean's eyes are scanning the area and pause just briefly on Seth, lips quirking up some before he's looking at everyone else standing.

"Well, this is quite the crowd you're gathered, Bree," Dean murmurs, looking down at the owner of the desk he was standing on. "His hair's interesting," Dean adds, pointing to Seth, "What's your name?"

"Seth Rollins, sir," Seth says, surprised on how level he was able to keep his voice. Dean just grins and nods, like it was just an average day at the office.

"Well, Seth Rollins, you left your jacket at my place last night, so see me after work and I'll give it back, yeah?" Dean asks and Seth is left feeling his cheeks begin to burn as Dean jumps off the desk, shouting out, "Continue working or get fired!" as he went.

It's only as typing continues around him that Seth remembers he hadn't worn a jacket.

Seth doesn't remember being so attracted to someone in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am not entirely happy with how this turned out,<br>but reviews would be encouraging.**_


End file.
